The purpose of this research is to more completely define the therapeutic potential of transplantation of cultured thymus fragments and to more fully understand the role of thymic epithelium in control of major events in immune development such as differentiation, immunoregulation, tolerance, and induction of lymphoid malignancy. Effects of aging upon thymic potential will be studied. The studies involve transplantation and study of humans, nude mice and thymectomized mice.